deceit is a double-edged sword
by Xephonia
Summary: (vector accepts a really shitty bet)


**June 7**

"Hey. Hey, Nasch."

"What."

"I love you."

With a bit of delay, Nasch spits out his coffee.

 _That face_ , Vector thinks, _was totally worth saying that._

Vector has lied a lot in his life, but this was arguably his least believable one.

 _Fucking Merag._

A bet. Merag said there's no way he can get Nasch to fall for him until tanabata; Vector said he definitely can.

This is the one thing Vector hasn't tried yet to ruin Nasch's life. Deceiving Tsukumo Yuuma is one thing, but Nasch? Nasch is the guy who kept going 'Barian?' at every second, making Vector's mission fucking hell.

(Even now, Vector is sure that Nasch only kept Vector around in Barian World to uphold his ideas of leadership and responsibility, as opposed to genuinely believing in Vector's loyalty.)

Vector tries again, "Nasch?"

Nasch rolls his eyes. "It's too early in the morning for this shit. Did you want anything relevant?"

Vector pouts. "How is this not relevant, Nasch~?"

"Fine then. If you love me, how about you go fuck off?"

"I don't love you that much."

* * *

 **June 14**

"So, Nasch?" Vector leans over Nasch's school table, uncaring that class is about to start soon. "Your answer?"

"To what?" Nasch's sleep-deprived eyes are always fun to look at.

 _Serves him right for playing his shitty guitar at night._

"My confession." Vector doesn't bother hiding his amusement over the situation.

The more he behaves like himself, the more likely Nasch is to actually buy this.

Acting like Shingetsu won't cut it for someone like Nasch.

 _What_ does _Nasch find attractive, anyway?_

Given that it's Nasch, he likely has no taste at all. Whatever that means for Vector's bet.

"What the hell are you planning?"

"Nothing at all." Vector smiles.

Nasch looks at him, then looks at the clock, then back at Vector. "How about we go on a date first?"

Vector stares for a bit before the words settle in. "...What."

"That's how it works, right?"

Vector wants to think of this as progress, but somehow it still feels like defeat. "—Sure. Of course."

Nasch smirks. "You should see your own face right now."

"Fuck you."

* * *

 **June 16**

It's 3AM and Vector is considering the latest events.

He's definitely winning the bet, but Nasch doesn't strike him as the type who'd randomly put down any animosity and just date him.

Nasch, unlike his sister, hasn't actually forgiven Vector.

Merag? She proposed a truce on day one and forgave him three months in. Nasch? Unforgiving and merciless, though he doesn't make a move to kill Vector or anything like that.

Probably Yuuma's doing. Without him around, Vector would be a lot more careful.

Anyway, Nasch is still being a giant prick as usual, despite the date thing and all.

Which leaves one conclusion.

 _Does Nasch not actually hate me?_

This might be the best weakness Vector has discovered so far.

* * *

 **June 19**

"Yuuma."

"Oh, Vector, what's up?" Yuuma's cheerily smiling as usual, offering him onigiri.

"Has Nasch said anything about me towards you?"

"Nope. What about him?"

Vector makes use of his acting skill. "You know, I just wonder if Nasch and I can ever make up."

"Eh?" Yuuma laughs. "Don't worry about that."

Vector raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Why else would he let you live with him?"

* * *

 **June 21**

"Like what you see?" Nasch is disgustingly confident, and Vector's anger levels only rise due to the fact that _yes_ , he likes what he sees, _fuck you, Nasch._

"You're trying too hard."

Which is true. Nasch's outfit looks like it was directly taken from Vector's closet.

"You're the one who said 'I love you' with a straight face."

"You're the one who invited me on a date."

Nasch glares.

 _Good._

—

An hour later, Vector finds himself giggling as they walk through the haunted house Nasch chose.

Nasch can't actually take scary stuff, but he's making an effort to pretend he can.

(He's clearly trembling.)

 _You sure are trying hard._

When Nasch is distracted, Vector puts his hands around his neck from behind in a sudden motion.

Nasch flinches, but that's about it.

 _Annoying._

"Was that too gentle?" Vector laughs but only barely increases the pressure. Far from actually dangerous, yet threatening all the same. He leans close to Nasch's ear, "You really shouldn't have chosen a haunted house if you're scared, you know~"

Nasch remains unfazed. "What else should I have done? You're aquaphobic."

 _Bastard._

Vector immediately moves away from Nasch. "How chivalrous of you."

—

"Laser tag?" Vector raises an eyebrow at the neon sign of the place Nasch has led him to.

Apparently Nasch hasn't grown tired of their 'date' yet.

(Can it even be called that? It's more like a contest for who can make the other angrier.)

"I always wanted an excuse to shoot you."

"And this is what you call a date?"

Nasch smirks. "The line between love and hate is thin and blurry."

—

Nasch is awfully good at this. As in, he's totally had practice, because he knows the arena like it's his second home.

It doesn't help that Nasch is also somehow really good at parkour.

(Yuuma had told Vector this back then, long before the end, so Vector should've been prepared.)

And somehow, Vector finds himself pinned to the floor with Nasch on top of him and Nasch's stupid laser tag gun at his forehead.

"Get up. The game's not over yet." Nasch is having entirely too much fun with his stupid 20—2 score.

It then occurs to Vector that Nasch might be using this as an opportunity to take revenge on him.

"I'm making it my lock screen by the way," Nasch says on the bus ride back, his head on Vector's shoulder.

"Make what your lock screen?"

Nasch lazily hands Vector his phone.

A photo of Vector, on the floor in the aftermath of the laser tag game.

"You bastard—"

"You love that about me."

It sounds like sarcasm and _fuck you, no, I don't_ , but a bet is a bet and Vector says, "Yeah."

Nasch looks at him for way too many agonizing seconds, then Vector sticks his tongue out.

Vector gets to enjoy Nasch's scowl for a bit, then Nasch pulls at his tongue. "You suck."

* * *

 **June 27**

"So, Merag? How am I doing?" Vector just wants this bet to be over with.

(Nasch becomes more unnerving every day, with his attitude and his... everything, really.)

"You might actually win the bet. Wow." Merag's way too content for that to be true.

(What are her motives anyway? Other than deriving pleasure from seeing both Nasch and Vector in uncomfortable situations.)

Vector crosses his arms (and immediately stops when he realizes who he has the habit from)."Of course."

* * *

 **July 1**

"Let's play the pocky game."

Extensive research on the internet suggested that this is something that actually works.

(The internet has been reliable so far, at least with Yuuma. But then again, that was Yuuma and not Nasch.)

Nasch raises an eyebrow. "You'll lose."

"There's winning or losing in that game?"

"The one who gives up first is the loser." Nasch takes the pocky box from Vector's hands.

And honestly, Nasch has a point because Vector really doesn't want to make mouth contact with him— mouths are weird enough as it is— but losing a bet with Merag is out of the question, so, "Let's do it, then."

—

They've barely started when Merag sits down on the couch to watch them.

She gives a thumbs-up sign in their general direction. "Keep going, don't mind me~"

Nasch has no problems with this game.

(His hair tickles Vector's face and again, Vector's stupid human body seems to show unwanted reactions because Merag is giggling and Nasch would smirk if he didn't have pocky in his mouth.)

Vector bites off the tiniest piece of the pocky only, and Nasch takes another big chunk.

 _What the fuck._

(A part of Vector feels triumphant because again, clearly this means he's winning the bet, another part of Vector feels utterly defeated by his body reacting with excitement to this.)

He makes eye contact with Nasch, and he's met with the usual hatred.

 _Better._

He keeps up the eye contact and puts one hand on Nasch's hip, and this somehow helps because Nasch pulls away.

(It might be the weather, but that sure looks like Nasch's cheeks are pink.)

"You're the worst."

"What are you talking about, Nasch?~ Didn't you say I'll lose?"

* * *

 **July 6**

"Oi, Vector."

Vector looks up from his D—Pad, hides the open search window ('how to get your crush to reciprocate your feelings') just enough so Nasch sees it anyway, and tilts his head. "Hm?"

Nasch pointedly ignores the bait. "Help me buy the tree for tanabata."

"You're actually celebrating that?"

"It's a habit. Did stuff like that at Poseidon, too."

Vector's kingdom had that, too. He used to wish for peace, but it never came.

Then he started wishing for more destruction. It came.

Perhaps it was because he finally started doing something for what he wanted.

One day until tanabata.

"Fine."

—

"What are you gonna wish for?" In a way, Vector is genuinely curious. Mostly to make sure it doesn't come true.

Perhaps it's something cheesy like 'I wish for Merag's safety and happiness'.

"Dunno yet. Maybe for you to be less of a sore loser?"

"I won the pocky game."

"You lost 4—32 in laser tag."

Vector steps on Nasch's foot.

(Nasch seems more concerned about his shoe than his foot. _Fuck Nasch_.)

"What about you, Vector?"

"Eh?"

"Your wish."

Nasch is trying extra hard to be an asshole today, Vector can tell, because Nasch clearly doesn't care about this.

"Haven't thought about it."

He has, actually. He still doesn't know. He didn't even ask to be revived in the first place back then, so why would he have wishes, now?

As they leave the store, Nasch goes on, "Maybe you should wish for better aiming skill."

"Maybe I should wish for you not coming back the next time I kill you."

"Are you gonna try again?"

"Maybe." He's actually considered it. But the ten years without Nasch got boring pretty fast, and hardly anything makes him as happy as Nasch's suffering face. "Not for now, though."

* * *

 **July 7**  
For some reason, they thought it's a good idea to buy drinks and food and invite Yuuma (and whoever Yuuma chooses to invite, so, probably around ten more people) over.

Well, Merag and Alit thought that.

Nasch suggested they celebrate privately, no doubt because he's just as sick as Vector of the insistence that socializing is a good idea.

(Nasch doesn't mind Yuuma, Vector knows, but Nasch does mind Yuuma's obnoxious friends. Vector relates to aht.)

It's hot outside, so Vector volunteers to set up the tree and prepare everything. Except Nasch did, too, and Merag seems to be confident she's winning the bet because she actually lets this happen by excusing herself to the kitchen while the others are out shopping.

And since it's the final day—

"So, Nasch?" Vector sits down next to him on the couch, his back against his arm.

Apparently people have physical contact when they flirt.

(For a bit Vector wonders if Yuuma took his Shingetsu act as flirting. Then again, that's Yuuma; he probably didn't.)

Nasch doesn't bother pushing Vector away, instead just looks at him, disdainful as usual. "You're not getting any alcohol. We didn't buy any, either."

(It never occurred to Vector before, but this task would be a lot easier under the influence of alcohol.)

"That's not what it's about!" Vector pulls a face.

"That confession thing again?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, I see."

And then Nasch kisses Vector.

...

Vector's body is stupidly slow at processing this, but he's read this up and he knows that this is the part where he grabs Nasch's hair and pushes his tongue into his mouth, and he does and it's way less mechanical than it should be and—

(It actually isn't as gross as it could be, either. Well, it's still _this is Nasch, ew_ —gross, but not actually unpleasant aside from that,)

—Nasch pushes Vector down on the sofa, secures one of his wrists as if anticipating some elaborate backstabbing action on Vector's part— _can anyone possibly be more annoying than Nasch?_ — and continues the kiss.

And Vector can't tell whether it's a lack of experience or just how kisses work, but he's out of breath and breaks the kiss pathetically, gasping and trying to endure Nasch's stupid smug face above his—

(and sees excitement in Nasch's eyes)

"—You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Vector gives him a sleazy grin.

And Vector can see Nasch's expression change upon the realization that yes, he is pinning Vector onto the couch and very much making out with him, and then. "I hate you."

"Suuure."

Nasch gets up abruptly, off to the bathroom.

 _Victory._

(Vector hears water splashing and he can only assuming Nasch is cleaning his mouth, which he should do, too, later.)

Casually, Vector gets up to stroll in the direction of the kitchen, except Merag is leaning against the doorframe and barely holding her laughter.

Vector narrows his eyes. "What's so funny? I won, right? So for two months, you're doing my chores—"

"Wait 'til Ryouga is back."

As if on cue, Nasch comes back. "Did I win?"

"Nah, you lost. Vector lost, too."

...?!

Vector looks at Nasch and Nasch looks back and then they both look at Merag and—

"You set us up."

Merag has that cunning smile again. "For a good purpose."

"What the hell did you even bet with Vector on?" Nasch crosses his arms. He'd be at her throat if she wasn't so important to him.

(Weak.)

"You guys each had thirty days to make the other fall for you."

"Yeah, but _why_?" Vector doesn't hide his annoyance.

"Yuuma said you two should get along better, and I dislike doing chores." At that point, the doorbell rings. "Oh, look, it's the others~ Behave, will you?"

When she leaves, Nasch goes back to the couch and sighs.

"Don't complain." Vector says, "At least you don't have to do the laundry."

They could disobey, but Merag tricked them fair and square— that's what Vector likes to call it— and she's straight up not going to do the chores they don't do, so there's really not much of a choice.

"At least Yuuma is happy now," Nasch says, smiling the tiniest bit like an idiot; the way he always does when it's about Yuuma.

"You talked to him, too?"

"He's gonna think we're friends."

"Disgusting."

A pause. They listen as the others come in one by one, hear Yuuma's voice and then his annoying friends' voices faintly from the entrance.

Nasch speaks up again, "Hey, Vector."

"What."

"You sure took that kiss well for someone who complains when he has to share a drink with me." Stupid smug grin.

"You sure got into it, so should you really be complaining?"

"Fuck you."

Yuuma seems happier than before, and Vector hates to know what the cause of it is.

He duels Nasch for the honor of the highest spot on the tree and loses, just for Nasch to give it to him anyway because this is Nasch and Nasch is weak.

(They all know Yuuma's wish is 'seeing Astral again' anyway.)

Vector watches as Nasch hastily writes his wish on the tanzaku, saying he doesn't want anyone to know and all.

Vector rolls his eyes and snatches Nasch's tanzaku away. He reads and—

[You fell for it, bastard.]

Nasch smirks.

"You piece of shit," Vector hisses.

"I already put mine on the tree. What about you?"

"Don't have any wish."

"What about 'happiness'?" Nasch watches as Durbe and Mizael put their tanzaku on the tree.

"That's cheesy."

"It's something you lack," Nasch says, and he's right and Vector hates him for it.

"A knife to stab you with would make me happy, you know."

"Write that down then. Given your lack of aim and your track record against me, I doubt you can—"

"Shut up."

"Actually, have you ever even won against—"

Vector muffles Nasch's words with his mouth.

It's the position from before, but reversed; and Nasch is fucking reciprocating instead of being angry (or maybe it's both, Vector can't tell) and Nasch pushes his tongue in and Vector bites it—

(doesn't draw blood, sadly)

—and Vector breaks the kiss.

"Changed your mind?" Nasch's lying under him but his attitude won't stop.

"I wanted you to shut up, bastard."

"Too bad."

Mizael and Durbe are staring, and then there's uncomfortable silence until—

"Hey, you guys are missing the live broadcast of Sanagi's performance!"

 _Thanks, Gilag?_

It's 4AM and everyone's gone home or taken guest rooms, so Vector walks back to the living room to look at Nasch's tanzaku. It's probably embarrassing.

So he gets a chair because the stupid thing is that high up, balances on one foot to reach it and—

[I want the other Barian Emperors and Yuuma to be happy.

—Nasch | Kamishiro Ryouga]

 _Still can't decide what name he signs—_

Vector loses his balance, curses, but he lands on a familiar surface that is not the floor.

"—Nasch?"

"I told you to not look at it, piece of shit."

"Then what are you here for, if not checking the other's wishes? It's not a secret anyway."

"Fuck you. And get off of me."

Vector stretches himself instead. "But to think you'd wish for my happiness, even. Sure you won't regret that?"

"You're a Barian."

"So?"

Nasch stares up at him for a while, then he sighs and pushes Vector off of him. "If you don't get it now, then you won't get it if I explain, either."

(Vector wants to smash his face in.)

"At least I have a wish now."

"Oh? What is it? My death?"

"You'll see."

[I wish for Nasch to stop being an annoying, brooding, pretentious piece of shit.]

Nasch leans over Vector's shoulder to read it. "I gotta say, I'm surprised."

"What?" Vector puts the tanzaku as high as he can reach without falling over again.

"You care."

Vector kicks Nasch, misses his face, but still lands a hit on the torso. "The only one who's that weak is _you_."


End file.
